Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija
Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija is Dekanian broadcaster owned by Grupa Nacional and Yucoscret Radiodiffusion and Television. The company have twenty-two television channels and nine radio stations. History NDR 1' '''and the company was founded on 11th June 1946 as '''Nacionalna Dekanskaradio'. On 17th April 1963, NDR 2 was launched along with DRT's radio station Radio Sojuz (now DRT Elita). On 1st July 1966, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija have new logo with a wordmark created by American designer Herb Lubalin. On 3rd March 1973, NDR 3 was launched. On 1st January 1975, Nacionalna Dekanskaradio was privatized and gets rebranded with hexagon eye symbol. On 11th June 1976, NDR Televizija was launched the first programming was an airing of news programminng Segodnija. On 20th November 1977, Nacionalna Dekanskaradio have new owner for Zaraberg called Harlekina-NDR Zaraberg (now Mediaset). On 11th February 1981, NDR Kultura was launched and originally as NDR 4. On 31st May 1982, NTV was launched as NDR II. Kanal On 1st November 1983, NDR Sat was launched as Teledek owned by the Dekanian broadcasters. On 20th August 1984, NDR Kabelkanal was launched the first Dekanian cable channel broadcasts all-mixed genres. On 1st March 1985, Berlusconi Telekommunikacija was founded by Italian president Silvio Berlusconi the founder of Fininvest and merger of Harlekina Telekommunikacija and Studio Dublingov v Zaraberge. On 7th March 1985, NDR Africa was launched on Jukosatel (now ETV+). On 17th October 1987, NDR 360 was launched as NDR Info. On 6th May 1990, NDR M was launched as NDR Muzika. On 28th April 1992, (Yucoscretia) Junior was launched originally owned by the company and Vektura Animation. On 1st January 1993, NDR Kabelkanal was closed and replaced by NDR Entertainment Network (now AXN). On 11th June 1996, Nacionalna Dekanskaradio was rebranded during 50th anniversary. On 30th September 1996, NDR Erdetija was launched by joint-venture with Erdetskie Narodowy Radio from Erdetia. On 1st January 1997, Nacionalna Dekanskaradio '''acquiring the radio station Dekanska Radiodifuzija Internacional. On 28th April 1997, '''Nacionalna Dekanskaradio launching eight thematic channels called NDR Vision. On 11th June 2001, NDR 5 and NTV was rebranded during 55th anniversary. On 25th July 2003, Mediaset sold Nacionalna Dekanskaradio to the government of Dekania, NDR:EN is renamed AXN by joint-venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment and Junior Africa was launched as Junior Television Africa. On 11th June 2004, Nacionalna Dekanskaradio '''is renamed '''Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija '''was founded by the merger of RT-Rolf and Natsionalne Radiodifudinie i Televidinie, became state-owner and the old headquarter was moved to new headquarter. On 1st September 2004, Junior Television was reverted as Junior. On 17th November 2005, '''Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija acquiring the movie studios Nacionalna Kinokompanija '''and '''Imira Entertainment. On 11th June 2006, NDR Televizija was launched in high-definition simulcast and NDR Vision was changed channels. On 1st November 2013, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija acquiring the channels TV2 and Nova Kick from ProInvest Media and N2 from Telemedia. On 29th August 2014, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija '''sold '''Imira Entertainment to Sojuz Film. On 11th June 2016, '''Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija '''was rebranded during 70th anniversary. On 11th June 2018, NDR Televizija was launched in ultra high-definition simulcast. Logos NDR (1946-1953).png|First logo (1946-1953) NDR (1953-1958).png|Second logo (1953-1958) NDR (1958-1962).png|Third logo (1958-1962) NDR (1962-1966).png|Fourth logo (1962-1966) NDR (1966-1996).png|Fifth logo (1966-1975) NDR (1975-1983).png|Sixth logo (1975-1983) NDR (1983-1987).png|Seventh logo (1983-1987) NDR (1987-1996).png|Eighth logo (1987-1996) NDR (1987-1996, drugi variant).png|Eighth logo second variant (used on radio stations) NDR (1996-2001).png|Ninth logo (1996-2004) NDR (2001-2004, drugi variant).png|Ninth logo second variant NDR (2004-2016).png|Tenth logo (2004-2016) NDR (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) 70 let NDR (2016).png|70th anniversary logo (2016) Navigation Main company Natsionalne Radiodifudinie i Televidinie External links * Official website Category:Radio broadcasting companies in Dekania Category:Launched in 1946 Category:Yucoscret Radiodiffusion and Television Category:Dekania